


simple

by vvishop



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: M/M, just porn
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>어쩌면 소설 스포일지도 모르는 내용 아주 조금 있음.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

씨발아. 토마스는 민호의 욕이 욕인지 알아들었다. 전세계 어느 곳의 욕도 욕은 테가 났다. 민호는 미간을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 있었다. 씨발. 너 때문에 입술 터졌다. 토마스도 상태가 좋진 않았다. 아... 아파. 민호. 아파. 뭘 하든 무리되는 자세였다. 민호는 제 명치를 꽉 누르고 있는 토마스의 팔목을 잡았다. 토마스. 잠깐. 나 숨이. 안에 가 박힌 아래가 터질듯이 조여 후끈거렸다. 토마스를 제 위에 기대놓고 팔꿈치로 반쯤 앉은 민호가 손가락으로 토마스의 입구를 꾹꾹 매만졌다. 토마스가 민호의 귓가에 읍읍 신음을 억눌렀다. 만져본 바로는 겉은 찢어진 곳은 없었다. 안은 모르겠지만. 민호가 중얼거렸다. 토마스가 응? 뭐라고 했어. 반응했다. 이마끼리 가볍게 부딪혔다. 어둠 속에서 토마스의 기다란 눈썹과 계집애같은 코가 보였다. 신발끈보다 얇은 입술이 작게 벌어져 달싹였다. 민호. 민호. 민호는 작게 짜증을 냈다. 후... 그만 불러. 씨발아. 끈적한 입술이 닿았다. 토마스가 늘 그랬듯이 혀를 넣었다. 기억이 그런 것 까지는 못 지우는지 토마스가 하는 키스에는 사람 안에 무언가를 붙잡아 밖으로 끄집어내는 게 있었다. 볼을 감싸 입술에 매달린 민호는 한쪽 무릎을 세웠다. 위로 움직였다. 헉. 토마스의 숨이 민호 입 안에 불어 넣어졌다. 피... 피맛나. 깡마른 엉덩이를 붙잡으며 민호가 입 안에서 말했다. 아까 무슨 말 하는 줄도 몰랐지. 토마스는 입술을 떼고 고개를 길게 늘였다가 눈을 질끈 감았다. 어. 몰랐어. 윽. 인터코스 같지도 않게 몇 센티 뺐다가 넣었다가 움직이는 건데도 눈물처럼 땀이 흘렀다. 토마스가 민호의 어깨를 짚고 몸을 일으키려 했다. 민호는 그냥 꽉 끌어안았다. 되는 대로 손을 넣어 토마스 아래를 주물렀다. 앞뒤가 다 미끌미끌했다. 토마스가 새끼 동물처럼 낑낑거렸다. 잠깐만. 잠깐만. 민호가 토마스의 등가죽을 움켜쥐었다. 건축팀이 못박듯이 점점 세게 허리를 움직였다. 숨소리가 헉헉헉헉 터져나왔다. 토마스가 꽉 잡힌 어깨를 뒤틀었다. 잠깐만! 씨발. 잠깐! 민호가 다급해졌다. 토마스의 얄상한 허리가 부들부들 떨었다. 민호의 뱃거죽 위가 뜨끈뜨끈 해졌다. 늘어진 토마스를 붙잡고 몇 번을 더 움직인 민호도 더 참지 않았다.  
뺄 힘도 없어서 계속 토마스는 민호 위에 엎드려 있었다. 민호가 툭툭 토마스를 건드렸다. 야. 신참. 자냐. 야. 씨발아. 자면 안 돼. 토마스가 웅얼거렸다. 민호. 영어로 해줘. 민호는 그래서 그렇게 했다. Fuckhead. Don't you dare fucking sleep here. 토마스가 제 정액으로 끈적해진 볼을 부스스 들었다. 좀 낫네. 민호가 고개를 들었다. 어이. 뉴트가 둘을 내려다보고 있었다. 끝났어? 민호가 손을 폈다. 보다시피. 뉴트가 몸을 숙여 민호의 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 토마스를 쓰다듬었다. 신참. 한 번 가지고는 모자라지? 효율적인 민호가 두 번은 안해줄 텐데. 끙차. 뉴트는 토마스의 어깨 아래 조그만 고개를 밀어넣더니 둘을 떼어냈다. 으윽. 연결되었던 둘에게서 신음이 터져나왔다. 뉴트. 더는 못해. 이미 내일 달릴 힘도 없어. 옆에 옷 더미 위로 토마스를 앉힌 뉴트가 토마스 엉덩이 아래 깔린 옷을 하나 주워들어 토마스의 떡진 볼을 닦아 주었다. 달빛 아래 반짝이는 뉴트가 반짝이는 눈으로 말했다. 한 번 더해. 신참. 나는 뒤에서 편하게 박아줄께. 민호가 킥킥 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 거 참 되게 편하겠다. 뉴트는 민호를 무시하며 속살거렸다. 네가 할 일은 다리만 벌리고 있는 거야. 어때. 토마스는 울컥 눈물이 났다. 싫다니까. 엄지로 눈물을 닦던 뉴트가 눈물 위에 입술을 댔다. 입술이 살금살금 눈물을 쏙 빨아들였다. 금방 끝낼께. 쟤한테는 위에서 앉아도 주더니. 마른 손바닥이 토마스의 드러난 갈비뼈를 슥슥 문댔다. 큽. 토마스가 콧물을 삼켰다. 뉴트가 슬슬 토마스를 돌려 눕히기 시작했다. 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼던 토마스는 위에서 붙잡아 돌리는 통에 돌아 누웠다. 평소라면 더 버둥거릴텐데 등의 딱 중간부터 허벅지까지 힘이 안들어갔다. 순간 푹 끝까지 뉴트가 들어왔다. 아아. 앞과 뒤와 위의 신음은 모두 억누를 수 있는 정도가 차이가 있어서 토마스의 신음에 뉴트와 민호는 우뚝 굳었다. 신참. 그래도 이렇게 빨리는 못 가. 뉴트가 몸을 움직이기 시작했다. 반사적으로 토마스도 움직이기 시작했다. 팔이 자꾸 아래로 아래로 내려갔다. 뉴트는 민호에게 고개를 돌렸다. 네가 싸놔서 부드러워. 다 벗은 민호의 발목이 가까워졌다. 고마워해라. 토마스의 앞에 쭈그리고 앉은 민호는 토마스의 입술에 손을 갖다댔다. 악물고 있는 앞니가 손끝에 느껴졌다. 토마스가 입을 벌렸다. 민호는 토마스의 혀를 만졌다. 몸 아래로 묽은 침이 똑똑 떨어졌다. 입이 벌어지니 다시 신음이 튀었다. 찌걱찌걱 허리 아래 소리가 요란했다. 토마스의 턱이 번쩍 들렸다. 민호는 토마스의 팔을 제 어깨에 감고 키스하기 시작했다. 쥐어짜듯 유두를 꼬집었다. 토마스가 몸을 비틀었다. 각도가 달라지잖아. 씹어뱉는 뉴트에게 민호는 가운데 손가락을 세워주었다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 어쩌면 소설 스포일지도 모르는 내용 아주 조금 있음.

약속한 건 아니었는데 늘 그 자리에서 만났다. 뉴트는 움직여 뒤에 온 토마스에게 자리를 내주었다. 쏴아 물소리와 함께 수증기가 창문틈으로 솟았다. 틈으로 보이는 민호의 목뼈와 어깨가 만나는 부분이 도드라져 있었다. 민호는 오른팔로 벽을 짚었다. 왼손잡이도 아니면서 왼손으로 치더라. 그제인가 뉴트가 했던 말이 스쳐갔다. 단단하게 조여드는 엉덩이와 매일 같이 뛰어 오목하게 패인 등근육으로 방울방울 물이 굴러 떨어졌다. 민호의 팔이 일정하게 움직였다. 쏴아아 물줄기는 계속 민호의 몸을 타고 줄줄 흘러 내렸다. 토마스의 바지 속으로 차가운 손이 뱀처럼 기어 들어왔다. 토마스도 뉴트의 것을 찾아 쥐었다. 귀에 닿는 소리가 투명한 막에 닿는 것처럼 먹먹하게 흩어졌다. 코로 뱉는 숨이 자꾸 가파르게 올라갔다. 뉴트의 엄지가 미끌미끌한 액을 펴발랐다. 토마스가 팔로 창틀을 짚었다. 민호는 끝을 내고 손을 흐르는 물에 씻었다. 수건이 다소 흰 어깨에 얹혔다. 새까만 머리가 물기를 탈탈 털렸다. 민호가 유연하게 몸을 숙였다가 쭈욱 폈다. 꽉 죄인 손가락이 토마스의 밑둥을 슬슬 문질렀다. 가볍게 허벅지를 턴 민호가 나가고 곧 샤워실 불이 꺼졌다. 뉴트의 조그만 머리가 토마스의 어깨 위에서 속삭였다. 저게 들어오면 느낌이 어때. 물어뜯어 부드러운 손끝이 토마스의 입구를 멋대로 찔렀다. 귀에 냉기도는 숨이 닿았다. 토마스는 잔뜩 발기한 뉴트의 것을 놓쳤다. 안에 들어온 손가락은 물고기처럼 움직였다. 토마스는 고개를 돌렸다. 입술이 스쳤다. 궁금하면 해보지 그래. 토마스의 죽은 나뭇가지 같은 목소리에 뉴트의 입꼬리가 치켜 올라갔다. 손가락이 빠져나갔다. 10분 후에 숲에서 보자. 토마스는 가버린 뉴트를 보며 푹 고개를 숙였다. 후 한숨이 나왔다.  
윽. 토마스의 볼이 땅에 닿았다. 토마스의 바지만 내린 뉴트는 다짜고짜 박아대기 시작했다. 뼈만. 있어서. 부딪히면. 아프잖아. 자박자박 익숙한 발소리가 들렸다. 시발. 구경꾼이 필요했냐. 뉴트는 몸을 깊이 묻고서 토마스의 머리채를 움켜쥐고 들었다. 민호는 상자에 딸려온 밤처럼 새까만 티셔츠를 입고 있었다. 모든 자극을 한 걸음 떨어져서 받아들이는 중인 토마스는 반사적으로 입을 벌리고 헐떡거렸다. 감각과 통증이 심해서 뉴트와 민호의 말이 삐- 울리는 이명이 덧입혀 들렸다. 왔으면 앞에 박아. 뉴트가 상냥하게 말했다. 민호는 팔짱을 꼈다. 왜 그래. 뉴트는 허리를 움직이며 말했다. 아무 일도 아니야. 민호는 피식 웃었다. 아무 것도 아니긴 새끼야. 너 또 덩쿨에- 뉴트가 소리를 질렀다. 시발! 박으라고! 민호가 뉴트를 내려다 보며 말했다. 누구더러 이래라 마라야. 좇까. 민호가 멀어져갔다. 뉴트는 몸을 빼고 민호를 붙잡았다. 쿵. 등이 나무에 부딪히는 소리가 났다. 토마스는 우욱 구역질을 했다. 아래가 욱신욱신 아팠다. 등이 부딪힌 민호가 뉴트에게 고개를 숙였다. 기울인 순간 뉴트가 고개를 돌렸다. 피식 웃는 소리가 났다. 쫄긴. 홱 멱살이 잡힌 뉴트가 밀쳐졌다. 다시는 이 따위 일로 잘 시간 뺏지 마. 이번의 뉴트는 민호를 잡지 못했다. 달빛에 비친 뉴트의 머리카락이 반짝거렸다. 토마스는 뉴트의 뒤통수를 쓰다듬었다. 뉴트는 젖찾는 새끼 여우처럼 토마스에게 키스했다.


End file.
